


Calendar Girl

by turnyourankle



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sid and Cassie sleep together that's all they do: sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Girl

  
The first time Sid and Cassie sleep together that's all they do: sleep.   
  
Sid stumbles into his room late one Friday night, after abandoning Tony and Michelle's antics, only to find a body already occupying his bed. He blinks, wondering if maybe Tony slipped him something, or maybe it's just a trick of the light – or rather, a trick of the dark. It's not.   
  
He strains his eyes as he moves closer to the bed, and he recognizes the hair spilling over the pillows. It looks greyish in the light, but there's no doubt that it belongs to Cassie.  
  
It's quiet, far too quiet, and Sid's mouth goes dry, all saliva turning to ice creating a lump in his throat. What if she did something? He finds himself kneeling on the bed trying to find her pulse on her wrist. There's a weak rhythmical  _thump, thump_  at the tip of his fingers, but he's not sure if it's coming from her or if his own pulse has magnified to the degree that it makes his fingers throb.   
  
She's incredibly pale, almost transparent, and his fingers leave white indentations when he lets go of her wrist. But her skin always seems this lucid, it only looks scarier in the dark. It moves. Her hand moves, stretches out, taking a hold of his.   
  
”Wow, you showed up,” her eyes are only half open and unfocused, her gaze alternatively aimed at his chest and the top of his head.   
  
”Yeah, uh, I said I would?” he means for it to come out as a statement, but Sid doesn't remember having any plans with Cassie. He has no idea how she got in, or how long she's been here. He isn't sure he wants to know.  
  
She curls into a ball, lying on her side. Her hand is still holding his, tightly.  
  
”I like your room. The patterns are so warm and lovely. White only works well on dresses,” she sighs, and her body seems to relax after pecks her on the cheek. Her feet planting themselves on his legs for heat. She won't let go of his hand, so Sid clumsily crawls under the covers, barely reaching the bedstand when he discards of his glasses.   
  
”And behind your eyes. White's best when it's behind your eyes. It's like everything and nothing all at once and I don't have to do anything and no one tells me to do anything and it's just, wow,” she lets go of his hand and turns over, laying on her back. ”It's not white now though. I don't need white when I'm with you.”


End file.
